


Making Him Shower

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Shake It Up! (US TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BBC, Big black cock, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Muscles, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Showers, Smut, Twinks, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Ty's roped back into babysitting Flynn, tasked with making him shower. He'll make the boy shower no matter what, even if they're naked side-by-side.
Relationships: Ty Blue/Flynn Jones
Kudos: 7





	Making Him Shower

Eleven-year-old Flynn Jones was content to sit upside down on the couch with his head hanging off the seat and a controller in his hand. Blasting aliens on some old game he was playing. Humming to himself and grinning with excitement whenever he killed an alien. The volume was on full blast and lights turned off.

Flynn was illuminated by the TV screen, casting its soft glow over his petite young face. Reflecting in his eyes the pixelated blood.

"Yo yo, how's it hangin' little dude?" Ty beamed, as he unlocked the Jones apartment door and made his way in. Ready to look after his regular charge and the little brother of his sister's best friend.

Unable to hear a single word, the little dude laughed aloud when he shot the head off a boss. A glitch Henry found for him and constantly annoyed Logan when they played. Flynn squirmed around happily, totally unaware of the older boy looming over him behind the couch. Right within panting range. Which would, on this occasion, have left Flynn totally naked. Alone in the house, he had taken to walking around in some red briefs. Leaving the boy's pale-pink body on full display all bar his tiny boy butt and soft pecker. Flynn's smooth chest and tiny pink nipples, however, were free to the eye.

And it was a view well appreciated by the darker-skinned boy.

Nothing got the older boy's motors going like the pale pink skin of the untouched little boy.

Ty was deathly tempted to pull off Flynn's briefs and dig his tongue between those perfect little hills, to have the first taste of Flynn's virgin hole. To press against that boy's sweet rosebud, before deflowering it. However, Ty settled for giving Flynn a light spank and speaking again.

"YO, little man!" He shouted down at Flynn, who screamed before tumbling off the couch.

"WHAT!" Flynn screamed, from his new place on the floor. His eyebrows slanted into a cute glare.

"Is that any way to say hi to your favourite babysitter?" Ty chuckled as he walked around the couch to take a seat. Despite having been standing, he turned to Flynn and demanded: "It's dark. Turn on a light, little dude."

"Oh, Logan's here?" Flynn smirked, ignoring the demand to turn on a light.

Ty rolled his eyes, looking around the place. In just a few very short hours Flynn managed to stack up two pizza boxes, his clothes, a few cups and plates. He knew not to be surprised but Ty still had to wonder just how fast could a little boy make a mess.

Ignoring that for now, Ty snorted about the Logan joke. "Long as I get paid, I don't care who your favorite is,"

"Then you don't care that Gunther is higher on the list then you?" Flynn teased.

"The guy who wears sparkling under-" Ty caught his tongue, and breathed out. "Nope.. no, don't care. I'm rollin' in cash, and you're stuck with me, little man."

Flynn grinned before giggling. "Mhm.. the guy who wears well last time he babysat, those 'unders' were pink and glittery…"

Ty rolled his eyes again, "I didn't need to know that… So what's up in here? It stinks."

"It was a g-string, too…" Flynn giggled further. "I think something died… other than CeCe's dance career and your chances at losing your virginity… but who knows."

"... you sure you're eleven!?" Not even bothering to ask how a virgin boy had seen Gunther in his underwear, though to be fair it was most likely a model show in the living room, Ty kicked at something. He swore it moved. "And I'm not a virgin!"

"Yes… and even if I wasn't, I'm not going to let you play with my boy bum…" Flynn grinned. Having heard numerous conversations about people wanting his 'sexy bubble butt'. Deciding to get some shits and giggles out of the older boy, Flynn decided to torture him. "And if you aren't a virgin, why are you trying to pick up an eleven-year-old boy?"

Ty opened his mouth, then closed it when his eyes widened. He turned to Flynn and scooted down the couch. "WHAT!?"

"Oh come on… making your way into an apartment where you know an eleven-year-old boy is all alone, shirtless too… before getting him to talk about underwear… and confirming his age… a little creeeeeeeeepy! Do you want my little boy bum? Wanna fuck it?"

"FLYNN!" Ty panicked, unable to believe these words were coming from Flynn. Part of him wanted to say yes.

Flynn giggled. "You're not going to let Deucey or Logan take my little boy virginity, are you? They like it when I wiggle my bum on the way to bed…"

Groaning at the feeling of his cock slowly chubbing up in his skinny jeans, Ty breathed out a heavy sigh. The very image of Flynn's tiny pale butt wiggling was having effects Ty never saw coming. From flaccid to hard as steel within seconds, the black boy felt it pinned up against his thigh. Thankfully Flynn couldn't see this in the dark, or Ty's fingers teasing at the shaft. His moans were low but imagination was going wild. Picturing all the different ways he could see Flynn's perfect naked body. From those thin, coltish legs to the slim hips. But above all else Ty pictured that tiny butt, its smooth hills jiggle around hiding between them a pink hole so small he would have to break it to fuck Flynn.

"I bet they even wanna slide it right down here…" Flynn continued, pointing his finger down his mouth. Opening it into a 'o' shape, that only gave Ty's horned up mind, further ideas. "Maybe that's why you wanted the light on, so you can perv on my little sexy body… do you want it on so you can see me in my little briefs Ty? It really shows off everything! Maybe you want me to take them off!"

The torturous giggle of the eleven-year-old was getting to the older boy, who couldn't deny pretty much everything he was saying.

"I…" Ty gulped, guilty.

Flynn burst out laughing, clutching his chest. "Oh my god you're too easy…! I love when you babysit, Ty! You're as bad as Gunther and he basically SHOWS me everything in desperate hopes…"

Ty simply groaned.

One day his hormones were going to snap and he was going to anally destroy this brat, he just knew it.

"Dude… Gunther shouldn't-" Ty started only for Flynn to snap with a lazy groan.

"Ugh, I'm kidding. Jeez, you're too easy sometimes…" Flynn muttered under his breath. Typical of an eleven year old, take it too far then sook when the adult got fed up or embarrassed. Picking up his control, a now grumpy Flynn buried his head in video games with no care for the older boy beside him. Blasting alien's heads off. "Why do I need a babysitter anyway? Henry doesn't have one, and I'm older than him."

"Yeah, but he doesn't think jumping from a window with only a rope made out of t-shirts holding him is a good idea…" Ty muttered, recalling one of the weirder ideas from the little boy's backlog. "He also knows how to actually take a shower…"

Flynn simply shrugged, not looking at Ty. "I don't need a shower. I'll go to bed, sweat, and be stinky all over again."

"Not going to fly, little dude. Your mom says you have to take a shower." Ty revealed, before smirking. "And you are going to unless you want to be grounded for your teasing before. Maybe I'll tell your mom about you making poor Gunther show his underwear…"

With a cheeky glare and unearned confidence, Flynn paused his game. "I… don't think so, Ty. I'll wash in the morning, we can stay up gaming all night and I won't tell mom you want my boy butt."

Ty smirked externally, despite freaking internally. "Uh huh, I'm sure you will. Just like I will tell your mom about how you have been sexually torturing her fiance Jeremy…"

"Whatever, nobody would believe that,"

"Oh… but they will believe the recordings I've made of you two. Remember, little boy, our windows line up."

Ty just to hope that the kid didn't demand to see them. Since he was pulling the biggest fake out of his life. Hoping that Flynn would fall for it even if he didn't want Jeremy's old hands getting a chance at Flynn's flawless little body.

"Sitting in his lap isn't torture," Flynn muttered. The boy rolled his eyes then pulled himself up from the couch, with a heavy and fake sigh. "Fiiiiiiiiiiiine, I'll go 'shower'."

Unexpectedly, he marched off to the bathroom and shut the door. Leaving a stunned Ty sitting on the couch staring at the door, and a deeper astonishment to sink in once he heard the water turn on. However, he should have expected that the water would only stay on for all of two seconds before Flynn came out wearing a towel around his head. Sure enough, he sat down beside Ty with his body bone dry, only his hair wettened.

The boy had plucked some clothes up from the bathroom floor as when Flynn returned he wore a long t-shirt that covered most of his ass and little crotch. Blocking out the delicious view of his mostly nude young body.

It was a cute attempt, but only accomplished annoying Ty. He glared at the little boy, who just smirked back at him. Flynn had too much power around the house, even with a police woman for a mother.

Ty groaned. "Seriously, kid? Get back in there and actually shower."

"I DID! Ugh," Flynn returned to his game, set to fully ignore Ty.

"You did NOT! But you will shower…" Ty growled, as he stood up and stormed towards the television. Pulling the plug on Flynn's gaming system. "Go and shower, Flynn."

"TY!" Flynn cried out. This was anything but normal.

"NOW!"

Internally the younger boy was furious, as he wondered why this wasn't working. Normally get Deuce to do anything. All he would have to do was sit close enough to Deuce to the point their thighs were pressed against each other. When it was like this, Deuce was almost putty in his hand though it worked better when he was almost sitting in the other boy's lap. Though he wouldn't admit it out-loud that he enjoyed sitting in Deuce's lap, his back pressed against the latino's chest with said boy's arms around him.

"Come on Ty! Just let me shower in the morning." Flynn attempted, pushing his lip out. "Plug my game back in and we can play it together… I'll even let you win!"

"No way, you're beginning to stink worse than the boy's locker room at Shake It Up, Chicago! Hell, I think that I'm nearly seeing your stink lines." Ty snapped, glaring and throwing down the cord. He was not willing to let the little dude squirm his way out of this.

The eleven-year-old wasn't liking this one bit, his babysitters were meant to bend to his will. Flynn continued on not with words, but a scream of frustration. His fists balled up and eyes clenched shut, screaming at Ty for not listening to him. So Ty did the only thing he could do. He came over to the smooth young boy and picked him up.

Ty threw him over his shoulder.

A move that made Flynn hiss.

"Ty! What the fucking fuck dude! LET ME DOWN! YOU BLOODY CREEPO!" Flynn growled.

"Watch your language!" Ty snapped.

"Fuck off and let me down!" Flynn hissed, ready to swear up a storm if the darker skinned boy didn't let him down.

His squeals of frustration continued as the younger boy tried to squirm and wiggle his way out of the older boy's grip and get out of this awkward position. Despite his eel-like squirms, the older boy kept too tight a grip. He was stuck down there but could at least hit Ty's butt and flail his legs. All attempts at escape were ignored until they reached the bathroom and the door was locked. Flynn continued to fight against Ty's hold on him as the older teen turned the shower on.

"Ty-!" Flynn started.

"Don't even bother, you will shower or else.' Ty said fimly.

When he was set down, Flynn was glad for a moment. However, his eyes widened when Ty forcefully grabbed his t-shirt and pulled it off of him, almost ripping it. He could hear the slight tear as it pulled over his head.

"HEY! I'm not a baby, I can undress myself!" He shouted.

"If you weren't such a baby… I wouldn't have to be in here with you…" Ty hissed. "But since you won't do what you're told, I'll just have to MAKE you shower."

Flynn slapped Ty's hand away when he came close to the waistband of his briefs. "Come on! Let's just go play video games! Stop taking my clothes off! I'll be naked!"

"You will be naked and showering. Just like your mother demanded, brat. Then I might let you play some more video games." Ty told him.

"I'm not getting naked in front of you! Stop being such a pervert!" Flynn told him, his mind racing as it tried to figure out why Ty was acting so weird. He began to wonder if he was correct to tease, that maybe Ty did want him. Shivering in his briefs, Flynn grabbed the waistband in a feeble attempt to keep them up.

"Flynn… you are getting naked and you will shower. If you keep this up, I'll just have to punish you." Ty hissed. "You have gone far too long without someone punishing you, brat…"

Glaring, Flynn spat at him. "I… will... NOT! I hate showers! A-a-and you're a pervert after my butt!"

"Don't be a brat Flynn." Ty growled. While hoping that Flynn wouldn't work out that he did indeed want the younger boy's perfectly formed bubble butt, Ty approached him. A butt that had been driving him crazy for a good while.

Flynn ducked aside before Ty could grab him, but the older boy was quickly on him again. This time his back was pressed up to a corner. But since Ty would never hurt or touch him, all Flynn gave the older boy a weird look as Ty fingered the waistband of his little briefs and began to pull them down. The younger boy began to feel a little awkward as his soft little cock came into view, and quickly put his hands in front of his crotch in order to hide it from Ty's view.

"You don't need to hide it, little dude. Your little pin dick, isn't something anyone would be interested in." Ty teased.

"Perv," Flynn muttered. Despite the mutter, he moved his hands away to reveal his small soft cock to the older boy. Unaware of how it was making the darker skinned boy's cock throb.

"Aw, ain't you tiny… Now get in." Ty growled with a smirk. Trying to hide the fact that he was enjoying the sight of Flynn's small cock. His mind was too focused on getting Flynn, so Ty barely noticed when he began to remove his shirt. Fingering it off to reveal a lean black chest with a light six-pack etched into his chest.

"W-What the fuck… TY! What are you doing dude!" Flynn screamed, the boy's eyes dropping open as he stared at the older boy's dark-skinned chest.

"I told you!" Ty flexed for Flynn, showing off his muscles and thick V-line. "You're gonna act like a little baby, I'll have to watch you and make sure you actually clean yourself."

Flynn growled but at long last the naked little boy stepped under the water. So small, so perfect and so pale.

Without waiting for an answer, Ty lowered his hands and started undoing his jeans. Lowering them down in front of the boy, showing that Ty wore some blue boxers that barely contained the monstrous length of his raging hard cock. Forming a tent in the fabric that Ty brought his hand to and began to stroke slowly. Teasing himself and his monster, feeling the tingling sensation running through his cock. It throbbed needily for Flynn's attention.

"I'M NOT A BABY! You don't need to help me shower!" Flynn hissed, not having realised what the older boy had done yet. He had turned his back to Ty, glaring at the wall.

"Whatever, Flynn. Just get in the damn shower," Ty said while stripping down naked. Letting nine-inches of pure sexy cock swing between his legs as he stepped under the hot stream. Water cascaded down his body and dripped off his cock, following the smooth cracks of muscle. Defining every inch of Ty's amazing body.

"Did you seriously get into the shower with me, fucking perv?" Flynn hissed, feeling the older boy behind him.

Ty stroked his nine-inch cock, moaning under his breath while his hand worked the shaft. However, before getting Flynn to turn, he let it go. "Yeah, I'm gonna wash you." He knelt down and grabbed the soap, applying it to a face washer then starting to wash the boy's shoulders.

"DUDE! You don't need to do this!" Flynn protested, jumping away from the touch of the older teen. "I can fucking wash myself, dude! Don't be weird!"

While he knew that this was indeed true, Ty continued to wash the younger boy. With the teen not going to ruin his chance to enjoy Flynn's soft skin, just because Flynn wanted to wash himself. He slowly moved down until he was rubbing the younger boy's back, enjoying the feeling of the undefined body. He knew that Flynn didn't compare in the chest department to Deuce, Logan or Gunther, but there was something about the little smart ass that turned him on.

Something that included the little smart asses perfect ass. So close he could literally touch it.

Ty's hands proceeded to slip around Flynn's body and started on his chest. Flynn sucked in a sharp breath when the hands touched him, feeling as they explored the silky skin. The older boy's fingers traced along his sides, teased his belly button, explored the smooth path between Flynn's undeveloped pecs and finally found his nipples. Massaging them slowly. Flynn thought he heard a moan, but the hot water falling around them blocked the sound out.

"Come on, my chest is clean!" Flynn protested. With Ty having to snap himself out of his thoughts with a blush when he realized that he had been cleaning Flynn's chest for a while now. "Either move on dude or let me do it".

"Just calm it, Flynn..."

The older boy's mind quickly caught onto the fact Flynn wasn't exactly telling him to stop. He moved onto one part of Flynn that always drew his attention, by raising the boy's arm and beginning to wash the boy's armpits. Flynn squirmed around a little from the feeling, which helped Ty to realise the boy was ticklish there. With a smirk, he stopped washing and began to tickle the younger boy without mercy.

"Ty! Stop It!" Flynn begged. With the boy crying out due to the tickling. Ty smirked but did so, as he resumed washing the boy's back. Which brought out another protest from the younger boy: "Dude, seriously. I doubt you were told to actually WASH me!"

"No. I wasn't told that but you gave up the right to wash yourself when you acted like a little baby," Ty growled.

Earning him a glare from the younger boy, who didn't say anything for a moment as he let Ty wash him before growling under his breath: "Fucking pervert…"

Ty growled as he heard the comment but it didn't stop him from struggling as he took in the view of Flynn's perfect almost flawless little bubble butt. The teen struggled not to bend the boy against the shower wall, and slide right into what he hoped was a tight hole. In order to stop himself from thinking about that side, he flipped the young boy around and began washing downwards.

When the hands lowered, Flynn grabbed Ty's wrist.

"Woah! No way dude. You aren't washing me there… you sick fuck…" Flynn growled.

"As I said, you lost your right to wash yourself." With the teen smirking as he wrapped his soapy hand around the slightly hardening member, Ty purred. His hand wrapped around the tiny near two and a half inches, he gave it a light squeeze. Pumping it slow and squeezing the base between two fingers, drawing out those silky moans. When he heard another light moan, his smirk grew. "Oh, like that little dude?"

The younger boy was too deep in shock to respond. His eyes were instantly drawn to the black snake hanging between Ty's legs, following down its stiff length down to a throbbing tip. Flynn's first time seeing anyone's cock beside his own and Henry's that one time at camp. His lips fell open. Not even wide enough to accommodate such a massive size, not that Ty was looking to notice. Had he seen, ideas would flood his mind about how to make it fit.

So Flynn didn't respond, but allowed Ty to soap up his small length as his occasionally tiny moans filled the shower and the bathroom. The boy's heart beat loud in his chest, pounding against his rib cage. Shock washed over Flynn at how good Ty's bigger rougher hand felt on his tiny member.

Ty gave it a few strokes so he could feel how it twitched in his palm before letting go to move onto Flynn's balls, with Flynn's eyes widening when Ty gave them a firm squeeze.

"MM…! Dude!" Flynn yelped.

Ty chuckled as he rolled his balls around the palm of his hand. They were so smooth and small, like marbles in a silk sack. He massaged them around, milking out Flynn's moans, falling in love with the sound. Lathering Flynn's young body with soap, a guise for his lust to feel up every inch of the boy.

Between his legs the teen's nine-inches was throbbing painfully. It needed the kind of attention Flynn was getting.

Ty loved the reaction he was getting from Flynn but decided to move onto another point of pleasure for the younger boy. One hand snaked around Flynn's waist and took him by surprise by massaging the soft cheek, feeling its softness. Ty continued by running his finger down the length of his 'little dude's' ass crack. Despite his eyes widening and wanting to protest it, Flynn couldn't help but release a little moan as Flynn's fingernail ran against his hole. He wasn't entirely sure why Ty was playing with him like this, but was more concerned about why it felt so good.

Until Ty decided to go for it, and pushed a finger into the small hole.

"AHHH!" Flynn cried, flinching from the awkwardness of the finger sliding into him. As the boy winced, he tried to move away. But the hand on his balls pulled Flynn back. "Unnngh… T-T-TY!"

While he had thought the younger boy would run out of the shower screaming, Ty instead found Flynn squirming around as he attempted to get used to it. Since he seemed to have Flynn enjoying it, Ty began pumping the finger in and out of the right ring. Unbelievably tight, feeling like Flynn's hole would snap his finger off. Ty moved inside it at a slow pace for now, just getting the boy adjusted. With every thrust inside the ass he would get a little faster, or a little harder.

Flynn, meanwhile, was gasping and out of breath. He could feel the slender finger working in and out, hooking around deep inside to press against innards. Brushing against a spot inside that made his whines of pain turn into a shout of pleasure.

Once that sound escaped, Ty took it upon himself to slip a second finger in before the younger boy could fully get used to the feeling. The bathroom was quickly filled by Flynn's moans as his ass was scissored by Ty's long fingers.

"Oh my gawd! Ngh…! Fuck, it's hurting dude." Flynn groaned.

In an attempt to distract from the pain, Ty suddenly pulled the younger boy into a kiss. Despite his shock as he experienced his first real kiss, Flynn lost himself to Ty's lips.

Parting his fingers to stretch Flynn's hole, he was greeted by resistance. Whether Flynn was just that tight or if he was flexing it shut, Ty couldn't have cared less. His cock wanted that tightness, its own personal hole to milk it.

Their tongues met in the middle during one of their heated kisses, with Ty's extending out and wrapping around Flynn's like a snake. Giving him control over the little boy. He pinned Flynn's tongue down effortlessly, then started to explore the boy's mouth like he had been doing to that ass. However, Ty was done exploring the other hole. It needed to be stretched and ready to be fucked, just scissoring Flynn wasn't doing much but making Ty horny.

Flynn broke the kiss for a moment when he felt the two fingers jam deep inside his ass. They pulled back to the tips then ramms back to the knuckle with no mercy. His hole stung and tightened, but waves of lust and pleasure crashed over the coltish young boy washing him out to a sea of sexual desire. Ty's fingers worked his hole deep, pulling out slow but fucking with a passion. Faster than Flynn could manage, forcing out grunts.

As he was finger fucked, Flynn didn't get a moment of respite on the other end. Ty's soapy hand still stroked his two and a half-inch cocklet. This double assault was bringing Flynn close to a dry orgasm, of which he had only experienced once or twice before on his own.

Ty didn't resume the kiss yet, instead he leaned in to growl in Flynn's ear. "I'm going to completely destroy your boy-cunt, and nobody's going to know about it… you won't be saying a fucking word, or I'll giving you it harder..."

Flynn couldn't get a word in, or ask what a 'boy-cunt' was, as he was kissed hard.

After stopping and starting the kiss a few times for the boy to moan, Ty continued them until he had enough of fingering the cute little hole. Flynn found himself releasing a few sighs and groans of release as Ty's fingers pumped out of his ass. Despite stopping the fingering, Ty knew that he didn't want to lose the fun and pushed Flynn against the wall of the shower, with Flynn's face towards the wall.

"Ty!" Flynn yelped. He gasped sharply when Ty's erect nine-inch cock began to grind against him. "I-is that… your cock?"

"No it's a fucking zombie. Of course it's my dick, feels big doesn't it brat?" Ty felt like a giant buried between those fine cheeks. So soft and silky smooth.

"T-too big…" Swallowing hard, Flynn tried to peer back. However, Ty pinned his head to the wall. In total control.

"Too bad. If only you would have showered yourself, your boy-pussy would have been saved another shift."

While Ty knew that it was wrong to be so turned on by the younger boy, the feeling of his erect cock rubbing against the forbidden fruit known as Flynn's hole was getting to him. He found it relatively kinky that he was going to be paid for showering and humping the younger boy. So he picked up the pace humping Flynn's perfect virgin ass, using the slick soap to fuck against the bare flesh as he released guttural grunts. Lost in the pleasure. Flynn felt better than Ty could have imagined all lathered up in soap and hot water, a fine tool for his dick. The nine-inch black monster desperate to fuck the boy and get paid for it.

"Who knows, maybe I will take more shifts from your mother and really make sure you learn your lesson." Ty smirked as he continued to grind against the boy.

Flynn squirmed, unwilling to say no. This strange attitude and actions made his chest hot. "A-and if I don't shower n-next time, pervert?"

"Then you will be forced in, with this puppy rammed right into your boy-pussy." Ty responded, thrusting against the boy to make sure Flynn could feel his large size.

"Gawd…" Flynn whispered to himself. Both hands were pinned to the tiles, feeling the cool chill contrasting the powerful heat of Ty's cock. The older boy's size filled him with a mixture of desire, fear and an eagerness to feel it inside. "N-no way… that's gross, perv, mom would never-!"

"Your mother will never find out about this. Got it little dude?"

"I'll tell!" Snapped Flynn.

"Then I'll just have to make sure you won't." Ty growled. While he had considered leaving the younger boy with just a dry hump and some horned up conversation, this had settled it for the darker skinned boy. He was taking Flynn's ass tonight. Ty pulled his hips back slowly, letting the full shaft withdraw down the length of Flynn's back and ass crack. "You had your chance, Flynnie."

With every inch Flynn felt, his butt wiggled. Thinking it would never end, so long that the black python would just slide against his bare flesh forever. However, when he least expected it Flynn yelped. Against his pink rosebud was a thick mushroom tip, throbbing with need. Something wet and sticky, not unlike the water and soap, drooled against his hole. In spite of Flynn's sketchy knowledge of sex, he sensed Ty's intent. His virginity was about to shatter.

"Can't we talk about this?" Flynn was apprehensive about Ty's size, but wanted to moan as his crotch got pressed into a wall when Ty grinded the tip into his hole. Releasing a boyish squeal of enjoyment.

"What's there to talk about?"

Flynn opened his mouth, then grit his teeth. Ty was pressing hard to his ass and it didn't feel like he was going to stop. "Ngh… w-wait!"

"No." Ty barked.

With that, he finally pushed inside.


End file.
